Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Dunkle Herzen
Gerade ist die Rede von Petro vorbei, verlassen Bimer und Gerda das Waddle 8 ebenfalls, aber um mittag zu machen, ehm, "um Recherche zu betreiben". "Lass uns was Essen gehen.", sagt Gerda recht unmotiviert. "Gerda, du bist so komisch. Was ist los...?" "GEHT DICH NIX AN!" "Ist ja gut!" Ein Stück weit gehen die beiden ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Bimer fällt auf, dass Gerda immerwieder wie besessen auf ihre Hände starrt. Er überlegt erst ein bisschen, ob er was sagen soll. Schose sitzt nun neben Kelke, in Keebys Haus. "Ehm ja, ok. Ich kann hier bleiben?" "Ja, kannst du.", sagt Keeby. "Ah danke, das ist nett." "Nur..." "Was?" "...nicht hier, sondern drüben." "Drüben?" "Bei Kirby." "Was zum...? WIE?!" Schose wirft den Hocker um. "ICH SOLL MIT DIESEM PINKEN VIELFRAß DA WOHNEN?! BIST DU DENN NOCH GANZ BEI TROST?! HAST DU ZU LANGE IN DER SONNE GELEGEN?! BIST DU..." "...überreif? Ha, der war lustig." Kelke hat seit gestern das erste Mal wieder gesprochen. "Ja und was stellst du dir jetzt vor?!" "Keeby zu Kirby" "ÄHM", beginnt Keeby, "DAS ist keine gute Idee, da.... da........" "Und tschüss, Keeby!", sagt Kelke. "Heh, der war gut, Kelke." "Ich weiß." Keeby wird aus seinem eigenen Haus rauskatapultiert... "HEY! WHAT AM I HERE?!", brüllt Fiona. "Bitte...?", brabbelt Waddle Halb der kein Wort verstanden hat. "Ich sagte what ich here are!" "Nein, ich hab schon gegessen, ich bin nicht Kirby." "HEY!", brüllt sie laut. "KANNST YOU NIX LISTEN?" "Sprich leiser... und vor allem in einer Sprache die ich verstehe, und das wird wohl die sein in der ich rede, also was meinst du, kannst du in der spreche die ich verstehe die ich rede reden?"...in einem Luftzug. Fiona staunt Bauklötzchen. "Ich will wissen, warum ich immernoch hier bin?", spricht sie dann. "Ah, da frag wen anders, ich bin nur der Techniker, bis dann!" "WHAT THE FUCK?! THIS SUCKS!!! HEEEEEEY! ANYONE!!!!!" Gerda und Beamer sind nicht Essen gegangen, sie sind zu Gerda nach Hause. "Ehm ja, also ich misch mich ja ungern in deine Raumgestaltung ein aber..." Gerda starrt leicht perplex an Bimer vorbei. "...ich bin kaum einen Meter groß und hab hier keinen Platz... Gerda, das ist... Gerda...? Gerda? Hallo..." "Ehm was? Tee? Ja kommt..." "Nein, kein Tee." "Auch gut." "Jetzt -" beginnt Bimer, "sag mir, warum du so daneben bist." "Also.... die Explosion beim Tempel in Noirdorf..." "Ja, das war schon ein Knall, aber das ist doch weit weg..." "...ich hab sie ausgelöst." "WIE?!" Bimer fährt hoch, und schlagartig mit dem Kopf gegen das Regal. Er gleitet zurück... "Ich und Schose waren..." "WER?!" Er fähr abermals hoch, gegen das Regal. "VERDAMMT!" "Ja komm, geh da rüber, auf diesem Sofa demolierst du mein Haus nicht..." Sie wechseln zum Sofa, Gerda sitzt im Sessel. Sie erzählt: "Ich und Schose waren in Noirdorf. Wir wollten uns im Tempel umsehen..." "WO?!" Bimer fährt auf, doch die Decke ist zu hoch, er schoss knapp an der Lampe vorbei... "PASS JA AUF DIE LAMPE AUF!!!" "Ist ja gut..." "UND LASS MICH MAL AUSREDEN, HÖRST DU?! ALSO... also...", macht Gerda weiter, "...wir waren im Tempel. Wir wollten Informationen besorgen, doch Toran war im Tempel - und hat mich sofort gesehen, obwohl ich ihn nicht mal sehen konnte. Darufhin kam es zu einer Auseinandersetzung - er hat 2 Elexiere getrunken, und da musste ich etwas tun..." Bimer wird stutzig. "Gerda, was ist jetzt gewesen...?" "Ok, es ging fort, damit, dass ich Schose ebenfalls einen Teil meines Wasserelexiers eingeflößt, er kann nun Sachen mit Wasser machen... aber das ist ja nicht das Schlimmste. Bimer, ich..." "...Gerda, du zitterst ja? Das ist nicht normal, zumindest bei dir nicht." "...ich habe Toran halb... ich hab ihn halb.... halb... na da mit der Hand... und das Auge... und... da... ich..." Bimer ist sehr stutzig. Auge? Hand? Er beschließt, nachzufragen: "Zeig mir mal deine Hand, wie sie aussah, da wo das war." Gerda zittert, und stellt noch mal die Hand mit den scharfen Klingen her. "ACH DU MEINE! MACH DIE WIEDER WEG.......!" Gerda zerbricht die Klingen an ihrem Tisch, indem sie sie mit der stumpfen Seite gegen den Tisch schlägt. "Und Bimer, das weiß niemand. Schose hat nicht gesehen, wie ich es getan habe. Ich habe ihn liegen gelassen... und wir haben dann den Tempel eingefroren." "Und was war mit der Explosion?" "Ich war es nicht, er sicher auch nicht, ich kann mir nur vorstellen, dass er explodiert ist... weil er beide Elexiere gleichezitig getrunken hat..."... kein Wort mehr, eine drückende Stimmung herrscht. "Den wären wir los.", sagt Schose. "Schose... du hast früher auch fast nie gelacht, nicht erst seit dem Vorfall. Warum jetzt?" "Kelke... ich habe lang genug nicht gelacht, das was du gesagt hast, machte auch mich nachdenklich. Es kann bald vorbei sein... und ich sollte nicht zu ernst sein, da es nicht viel bringt. Und...", Schose wendet den Blick von Kelke aus dem Fenster, "...und ich will, dass es dir bald wieder richtig gut geht." Kelke ist erstaunt, so was hat er von Schose noch nie gehört. "Und um sich zu befreien, sollte man alles einmal sagen, was einen belastet..." "...beichten?" "Ne, bin ich Priester? Also Kelke, du weißt doch noch - einmal hatten wir nicht genug Geld um einzukaufen - ich hab dich schonmal rausgeschickt, mit dem Zeug, und du hast gedacht, dass das bezahlt wäre. War es nicht und ist es bis heute nicht." "Schose, das hätte ich dir ja echt nicht zugetraut..." "Und... willst du mir was sagen, was dich erleichtern könnte?" "Schose... da war was. Ich hab mal... also... nicht mal, sondern öfters... und, mir ist es eigentlich mehr peinlich als dass es mich belastet, ich glaub das bringt nix, wenn ich das sage..." "Ah, in Ordnung. Wenn dir was einfällt, du kannst jederzeit zu mir kommen, das weißt du hoffentlich." Es scheint, als ob sich die beiden noch nie so gut verstanden haben, wie gerade eben. "ICH... ich... Hand... Schnitt..." "Gerda, reiß dich zusammen!" Bimer schüttelt sie, sie hört auf zu brabbeln und als sie wieder bei klarem Verstand ist, ist das erste was sie sagt: "Sag mal Bimer, wer hat dir erlaubt, deine Griffel..." Bimer lässt Gerda los, sehr hastig, und fliegt mit folgendem Schrei aufs Sofa zurück: "...AUF MICH ZU LEGEN?! WER BIST DU HIER? JETZT GEHT ES WOHL LOS?!" "Gerda! Ich wollte dich nur wachrütteln... sonst nix. Könntest...... könntest du dich s... setzen? Du machst mir grade echt Angst...!" Gerda zuckt, erschrickt, und gleitet in den Sessel zurück. "Bimer... tut mir leid." "Nein, ist ok, ich kenn d..." "...wie war das? Du kennst das?" "Na ich war ja auch mal jünger, es gab Missverständnisse, und so..." "...weiter? Sag mal, was willst du mir jetzt sagen?" "Damals, hab ich einmal... es ging drum, wer das Waddle 8 übernimmt. Wir stimmten unter den Mitarbeitern damals ab, die Wahl ging eindeutig zugunsten von Beamer aus. Ich sollte die Zettel zählen. Es ist nicht gut, wenn man selber mit dabei ist und dann sieht, dass man nicht favorisiert ist/weiß, dass Beamer alleine nix hinbekäme. Da hab ich die Wahl manipuliert..." "Bimer, das hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut..." "Es gibt vieles, dass du nicht von mir erwarten würdest..." Es sind entzwischen zwei Stunden vergangen, und längst sind beide überfällig. Petro selbst ist nun auf dem Weg, sie zu suchen, und fängt bei Gerda an. Sie sieht den Schatten von Petro an ihrem Vorhang, der glücklicherweise zugezogen ist. Gerda hält sich einen Finger vor den Mund, signalisiert Bimer er soll ruhig sein. "Frau Reifenfrost? Sind Sie da?", fragt Petro. Er bekommt natürlich keine Antwort. "Ich gehe nun wieder... weiter zu Herrn Nota. Ich gehe also..." Petro geht so weit weg, dass man ihn nicht mehr sehen kann bzw. dass er noch etwas hören kann. Das heißt, er stellt sich genau neben das Fenster an die Mauer. Gerda lacht los... Gerda lacht? Bimer kann sich das lachen auch nicht verkneifen. "Ah, Bimer... das war doch köstlich, wie der glaubte, wir wären nicht da. Aber ich glaube, ich bleibe heute noch vollends zu Hause, da ich kaum mehr Kraft habe... und mich das ganze noch ziemlich mitnimmt." "Klar, Gerda, das ist verständlich. Ich werd dann mal zurück gehen, und mir das anhören. Ich erzähl was von 'Flüchtiger Taschendieb'." "Ah, das ist nett, Bimer, danke. Bis bald!" Bimer geht zur Tür, bleibt vor ihr stehen mit der Klinke in der Hand. "Gerda, das bleibt unter uns. Alles hier. In Ordnung?" "Ja, das ist auch in meinem Interesse..." "Also dann, noch einen schönen Feierabend..." "Danke, komm doch mal so vorbei, ich wäre dir nicht böse... ehm, aber sag das keinem, ja?" "Klar doch. Man sieht sich." Bimer verlässt das Haus und Petro konnte gerade noch um die Ecke gehen, sich verstecken. "Die beiden tuscheln... da ist was faul... mir kann es eigentlich egal sein. Ich werde... bin ich blöd? Ich hör mir von dem jetzt keine Geschichten an, ich geh dem hinterher, schau dass der reingeht und geht dann auch heim, und ruf ihm an, und sag, mir sei ja so unwohl, ich bin schon mal gegangen.", denkt Petro. Bimer geht zurück zum Waddle 8, Petro folgt ihm unauffällig und geht dann eben falls nach Hause. Gerda sitzt zu Hause, in ihrem Sessel, und schaut an die dunkle Wand. Sie steht auf, um das Regal zu richten... und dreht sich um, sieht in den leeren Raum, und blickt zurück zum Regal. Es ist schnell gerichtet. Sie dreht sich um, sieht in den Raum, und lächelt, sie denkt daran, wie viel Spaß sie mit Bimer vorher noch gehabt hatte - das Lächeln verfliegt im Gang zu ihrem Schlafzimmer, und sie zieht ein Buch aus dem Regal. Sie legt sich auf ihr Bett und beginnt zu lesen, sie liest nicht lange, schon ist sie eingeschlafen. Gerda lächelt zufrieden und schläft um vier Uhr nachmittags mit dem aufgeklappten Buch auf ihrem Bauch. 17:57, 22. April 2009 (UTC) 18:50, 23. April 2009 (UTC) 01:47, 26. April 2009 (UTC+2) }} Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Geschichten }}